


Hunting

by jyanism



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, I just blank right now, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, Other, Will be added soon - Freeform, at first woozi is a bitch, but actually he's not - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyanism/pseuds/jyanism
Summary: in which, thirteen boys were chosen as a student to a special class in dian academy, and they need to kill some monsters in order to save their country - seventeen auorJoin Lee Chan's adventure on Dian Academy as one of the student of Diamond Class.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, Lee Chan | Dino & Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Chan | Dino/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Chan | Dino/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Chan | Dino/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Dian Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Seventeen's blessings
> 
> csc: earth 
> 
> yjh: nature
> 
> hjs: wind 
> 
> wjh: lights 
> 
> ksy: water 
> 
> jww: power manipulation
> 
> ljh: fire 
> 
> xmh: electricity
> 
> kmg: red demon 
> 
> lsm: supersenses, and venom 
> 
> bsk: healing, and manipulation 
> 
> chs: shapeshifter, and explosion 
> 
> lc: ashes, and doppelganger, dino- invisibility, teleportation, illusions, ice 

The monster was too strong for Lee Chan to kill it by himself. The monster keep sending as many fireballs as he can towards Lee Chan. Chan hurriedly hides behind a big tree and let his doppelganger — which he named it as Dino — out from his shining ring on his small finger. At first, he just wanted to kill the monster using his main blessing, but he can't. The monster was too powerful for him.

All the fireballs that coming into Chan's direction, he changes it into ashes with only a touch. At the same time, Dino, the doppelganger, creates illusions towards the monster, the illusion of fire and the illusion of pain.

Two columns of fire explode to either side of the monster, imprisoning the monster in the corridor of fire. With the help from the illusion of pain, it can increasing the monster's belief that he was attacked by fire - that his ten hands are being ripped off one by one, that his skin was burning. Then, the monster lets out a really loud scream and tremble from head to toe. He collapses to the ground. Scream after scream.

After that, Dino using his another blessing to freeze the monster. Chan takes this opportunity to kill the monster. His palms outstretched, ready to touch the monster and turn it into black and useless ashes.

"LEE CHAN, 95 MARKS!" The trainer shouts, and his surrounding begin to changes. No more forest, big trees, nor the big monsters. As soon as he realized that his marks was good enough, his grin on his face grew bigger and bigger.

Hyunjae who saw everything that happened, jumps out from his seat and goes to chan. He comes closer to him, and taps his shoulder to catch the said boy's attention. "good job out there, kiddo"

He says, and puts his hand on Chan's shoulder, while the boy was completely surprise to see him there. To say that Chan was happy to see him is also true. He never think that Hyunjae will come and watch him. Hyunjae is the only Chan's best friend, who he had befriend since he was five years old. His name is hyunjae, Choi Hyunjae, Chan's one and only friend, best friend, and brother.

"Im not kid!" Chan whines while pouts.

"You know, if you succeed in this final exam, you can enter dian academy, and become the guardian, just what you want to be!" Says Hyunjae excitedly. Everyone who was close enough with Chan will know how passionate Chan is, everytime he talk about his dream.

Official guardian of solendelle, something that Chan really wanted to be, just like his missing daddy. But, of course the process to become an official guardian is a tough job for a teenager like him. 

His mother, the only family he had, always told stories about his father towards him, as bedtime stories every night. How his father always went out to guard solendelle from bad creatures, and how suddenly the said man went missing one day, leaving his mother alone with a two-year-old baby to take care of. 

"And of course, your father will be so proud of you when he watch you becoming an official guardian" he says again. And, when the boy mentioned his father, it burn his heart, as he still never do something that will make him proud. 

All he ever done is something that makes his mother more tired, sad, and want to make him happy. He can't let his mom suffering for so long only for him to be happy and comfortable. She is the one who should be happy, comfortable, and rest more often. 

What a bad son he is. "B-but hyung, do you think I can pass the test? I mean, I'm not someone who love to study, take notes in class, and all. I'm not sure if can success, to be honest" he says, as he lowers his head. 

"But, Lee Chan that I know, really loves to read. He even go to restriction area in the library only to read, right?" 

"Well, I love to read, but that doesn't mean that i—" 

"Chan, I know that you are going to dian academy, and make your parents proud of you. Plus, aren't you just done something really good out there? What? 95 marks? Even I can't get that high marks!" he says, and somehow, it makes Chan a little bit reassured. 

"You sure?" 

"Hundred-percent sure!" 

* * *

  
A few weeks later, Chan is not at his house, as he is helping his mother at her flower shop, and it means that he is not there, when the result of his entrance exam arrived at his house. But, his mom is there, walking out from her house to go to take all the letters from inside the mailbox.

She was surprised when she saw a logo, Dian Academy logo to be exact, at the top of one of those letters. She can't open it yet, since it Chan's, and she doesn't have the right to read it even if she is his mother. So, she immediately calls his son, and put the letter in the middle of the coffee table.

_"Hello, mom? why are you calling?"_

"Hey, sweetie, are you busy right now? Are you having a customer or are you okay I'm calling you right now?" she says.

_"No, I'm not busy! I was eating my lunch that you packed me when you called me. Is there something wrong at home?"_

"Actually son, your letter had arrived. So, you can close the shop early, and maybe go to home now?"

_"WHAT?"_

She puts the phone away for a few seconds when her son is being too loud right now. When she puts the phone at her ear again, she can hear that Chan is panicking right now, and hit everything that close to him while makes his way out from the shop.

"Son, don't forget to lock the shop first! I don't want my shop to be robbed while you away from me!"

_"You read it already?"_

She feels sad when she heard how excited Chan is as he thought that she already read it.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Channie. But I don't read it yet, but! I can assure you that you are going to pass the test!"

_"It's okay, mom. I'm on my way home now, can I call you later? I'll be hurry, 'cause I know you are waiting for me, right?"_

"Haha, I bet that I'm more nervous than you right now, so better be hurry, kid" she says, and ends the call immediately, as she doesn't want to waste his time anymore.

She immediately went to the kitchen as she wants to bake an apple pie which is Chan's favourite in case if he failed. she knows that Chan can't resist an apple pie especially _her_ apple pie.

"Mom, I'm home!" shouts Chan as he is running towards his mother. "So, where is the letter?"

"On the table, sweetheart. be careful, don't running!" she says when she saw that her favourite son is running towards the letter.

"Mom, come here! I'm going to open it!" and by that, she also running towards her son.

"Mommy, I have something to say. I'm sorry if I failed, and please don't be disappointed or sad or mad or anything, pretty please?"

"Channie, did I ever be disappointed with you before? no, right? so, shut up and open that letter, now"

His hands is trembling when he touched the letter. He can't think of anything if at last he failed the exam, and did not entering the academy. What will he do? So, at last, he opens the letter after his mother told him everything that can makes his nervousness gone, even for a while.

He reads everything on that letter carefully, as he doesn't want to miss everything, or anything. He reads and reads until he saw those words that he really wants to see.

_congratulations_ _, Lee Chan. you passed_ _Di_ _an_ _A_ _cademy entrance exam._ _M9_ _eet you there next week._

"See? I told you, earlier right? you are going to enter the academy! I'm so proud of you!" she says as he pulls Chan into her embrace. Chan puts his head on her shoulder as he tightens the hug.

* * *

The day after he got the result, almost everyone at his town knew about it, thanks to his mom who told all his neighbours. It's not that he hates his mother, but he kinds of shy right now, especially when everywhere he go, people will congratulate him. He hates those congratulations messages. Why? Because it means that they have their high hopes for him.

He can see through their eyes that they want him to be a guardian, and it burdens him so much.

Right now, he is inside his room, putting the last piece of his cloth inside his luggage and books to his backpack. Today is the day, the day that he's going to leave his mom alone in this big house and enter Dian Academy.

After that, he slings the backpack on his shoulder and gets out from his room. As he went out, he sees that his mother is inside the kitchen, doing something that he even don't know.

"Hey, mom. what are you doing?" he puts the bag at his side and sit on one of the still at the island.

"Oh, you're ready? Uhm, I just froze some food for you, so that you can just heat those and eat it if you hungry" she says, as she puts all the food that she mentioned on the containers. "Oh, I also bake some apple pie, so eat it if you miss me, or anything"

Oh, God. How he is going to miss him mom a lot. "Mom, I'll call you every day, every single night before I went to sleep, every morning as soon as I opened my eyes. I'll tell you everything that happened to me that day, and so on"

His mom only smiles to him, as if she knows that he will do it. He knows Chan well, it is her son.

"So, don't purposely ignore my call so that you can be free outside and dating someone. I would love if you find someone to replace me on your side, but never ignore your one and only son. Okay?"

"Even if I want to, I can't. You know why? Because you are going to call me until I accept it, right?" She asks, as she puts the said food inside a bright pink tote bag, and gives it to Chan.

"So, will you give your old alone mom a kiss on her cheek as a good bye gift? "

Chan only smiles and closes the space between them and gives a warm peck on her cold cheek. "Even if you don't ask, I'll give it to you. Mom, please take care of yourself, never overwork yourself, and do everything you want, okay?"

"This brat. Are you the oldest here or me? I know what to do. You!" She says as her finger points to him. "Make me proud, okay? And if you think that you can't handle anything anymore, go home. I'll be waiting for you here" 

* * *

Meanwhile, one boy who is now the junior in this academy is now walking to one of those fake forest that made for students to practice their skills more often. And his name is Lee Jihoon, the champion among the juniors. He knows the fact that today is the day that new freshmen will enroll into this academy, and he hate place full with people. 

Everyone knows that someone is going to call him, and ask him to show some of the freshmen around the school. He got it almost every year, and this year he is going to make sure that he is free from that task.

As he was on his way, someone bumped into him and makes him falls hard on his butt. "The fuck?!"

Jihoon looks up, and sees one familiar face in front of him. The said boy only smiles sheepishly while touching the back of his neck. " What the fuck, Soonyoung? You just bumped into me, and doesn't even think to help me?"

"Oh, right!" The boy named Soonyoung, helps Jihoon to stand on his legs again. "I'm so sorry, Jihoon. I—"

"Don't say that you didn't saw me because I'm too small" he says while glares at him.

"That's exactly what I'm going to tell you— Oh, I have more important new right now!"

"Well, what is it?"

"Principal just told me to bring you to Dian Hall. Didn't you get the announcement yesterday?" Asks Soonyoung to Jihoon who looks really puzzled right now.

"I'm sorry, but what announcement?"

"Ugh, I don't have much time right now, as everyone is already there, except for you and me! So, let's go,and I'll explain everything to you later." He says as he pulls Jihoon's hand.

"Everyone? Who is everyone?"

"Just come with me, can you?"

That's how Jihoon is now following Soonyoung even if he still doesn't understand anything that happened to him now. He doesn't get any announcement, maybe because he slept all day yesterday.

As soon as they arrived at the hall, Soonyoung immediately apologies to everyone while Jihoon is looking around him, and met other ten pairs of eyes. Two women, and eight boys. He only recognized one woman, which is Principal Boo, and two boys, which are Jeon Wonwoo, and Wen Junhui, the other juniors.

"Before we start, let's wait for our freshmen to come" says Principal Boo. 

"Freshmen?" Asks the gentleman-looking-boy who sits at the end of the table.

"Yes. So that, all of you will be complete and I can start the meeting"

* * *

Lee Chan enters the academy with luggage ful by his side. This is his first time at the academy. He only saw the pictures in the internet, but he doesn't know that the academy was this big and pretty. The pristine white wall makes the academy looks more prestigious.

Chan is lost, he doesn't know where he should go now, and he doesn't know where he is now. He looks around, trying to find any student or anyone to help him. But this big academy is emptyand it's pretty weird. Shouldn't students should be here, or at least freshmen?

As what the letter said, he should be at the big room that he should see as soon as he enters the academy. But, he doesn't see the freshmen nor the said big room.

Suddenly, he saw two boys, who are walking side by side and laughing at each other, are now walking towards him. So, he immediately runs to them, to ask them. "Uhm, excuse me?"

The said two boys look at him, and furrow their eyebrows while looking at each other. "Lee Chan?"

The one who looks a little bit chubby and more friendly asked him, and to be honest, Chan was surprised as he never expected anyone to know his name this fast. "Y-yes?"

"You are Lee Chan?" Asks another one with a foreigner look.

"I am, and may I asks you, how do you know my name?" He asks carefully.

"Well, someone just instructed us to find you and bring you to the Dian Hall, as you are pretty late to be honest, and— oh, I'm forgot. My name is Seungkwan, Boo Seungkwan. " Says the chubby — Seungkwan— one.

"And I am Hansol Vernon Chwe, call me Hansol. "

"So, I should be at Dian Hall now, right?" He asks, those two boys nod their head. "Where is Dian Hall?"

"Well, you can just follow us" says Seungkwan as he makes his way to Dian Hall.

"Thank you"

And now, Chan's adventure inside the Dian Academy began.


	2. Thirteen Chosen Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They started to know the real reason why they were being called to the Dian Hall.

Seungkwan is confused right now, very very confused. When he entered her office to ask for some pocket money (since he wanted to buy some doughnuts that he saw on his way to the cafeteria), Principal Boo asked for his help.

("Hey Kwannie, what are you doing here? As you can see, I'm a little bit busy right now." Says Sujeong as she saw her son is walking into her office.

"Mom, can I have some money? I saw some doughnuts on my way, and the doughnuts are so delicious! It have a honey flavor and you know that it is favourite one, right?"

"Money? Yes, I can give you and after that bring Lee Chan and Hansol Vernon Chwe to the Dian Hall, along with you, okay?" She asks.

"Lee Chan? I know Hansol since he is my friend. But, Chan? Who is he?"

"You'll know soon, and Lee Chan is going to arrive soon, so meet him there, okay?")

He doesn't know what she wants actually. Every time Hansol or Chan ask something to him, he can only say that he is going to explain later, in which even he doesn't know what he is going to say later.

After a few minutes, at last they arrive in front of Dian Hall. They enter and they stand there in the middle while everyone inside the room is looking at them as if they are some aliens from another space.

"You can sit anywhere you want, Seungkwan, Hansol, and Chan." Says one lady who doesn't look too old.

And by that, Seungkwan makes his way to one available seat while Hansol follow him from behind, leaving Chan alone there. Hansol looks behind him after he realizes Chan is not following him.

"You, come here." He says and pulls the said boy's hand, and brings him together with him, and seat in the middle of Seungkwan and Chan.

Chan's eyes wander everywhere, looking at everyone in this room, from the matured woman who he thinks is Principal Boo, until those ten more boys. They look older than him, as they dressed casually, unlike him and the other two freshmen.

"Is this the freshmen that you mentioned?" Asks someone who has a pouty lip, big for eyes and strong jaw.

"Well, they are"

"So, you can start whatever you want now, right? I am a senior this year, and every second is precious for me." He says again.

"Of course, Seungcheol. Let me introduce myself first. My name is Boo Sujeong, the principal of this academy. And the girl beside me is Han Yeri." Says Principal Boo again, and the girl beside her, which is Yeri, bows her head to the boys.

"Hello, nice to meet you. As what Principal just said, my name is Han Yeri and I am your homeroom teacher, instructor, a helper, or maybe also a supervisor? If any of you have a problem, don't hesitate to meet me."

"Are you a new teacher here? I never see your face before." Says the boy across from Chan.

"Ah, yes. She is the new teacher that I just hired special for you. Well, I guess our seniors here must know her, as she was also a senior last year, " says Principal Boo and the three seniors inside the room just nod their head. "And, she is the homeroom teacher for your new class, Diamond Class."

"Excuse me, did I heard it clearly? Our class, Diamond Class?" Asks the boy again.

"Yes, Soonyoung. A special class made only for this year, and only the chosen boys will study here. And, as you can see, you all are the chosen ones!" Says Principal Boo excitedly.

Chan is surprised, well not only him. Almost everyone in there is surprised when they heard her statement. The news about that Diamond Class already made them surprised, and now when they heard that they are the student there, it only makes them more surprised.

"Why us?" As soon as Chan said it, he jumps on his place as everyone is looking at him. He never has an intention to say it loud.

"Excuse me?" Asks Principal Boo.

"U-uh, nothing. I didn't said anything." Says Chan as he lowers his head.

"He asked why did you chose us?" Says the boy who sit beside Chan, and it only makes him wants to sink in his seat.

"Oh, thank you, Jeonghan. And, good question, Chan. To be honest, I asked some of your teachers to recommend to me some of the best students. And they gave me your names. Meanwhile, I chose you three, the freshmen, based on the marks of your entrance exam last two months." Explains Principal Boo.

Chan was blushing when Principal Boo gave a compliment to him. He can only say thanks to Jeonghan, as he is the reason why Principal Boo can hear that. "Next time, say confidently, and never hesitate, kid." Says Jeonghan as he winks to Chan.

"And, to be honest, I'm impressed with your marks, Chan. You got the highest mark!" Adds Principal Boo again.

"Really? I bet you can't surpass my marks since mine is the highest among all the highest marks!" Says Soonyoung excitedly.

"Well, Soonyoung. You already lose, as Chan's marks are 95." And with that, Soonyoung gasps and closes his mouth immediately. Chan can only giggles quietly at the older.

"Well kid, looks like you are my new protege from now on!" Says Soonyoung, and Chan can only blushes as he feels so happy right now.

"But why, Principal? I mean why suddenly you created this class and why only this year?" Asks Jisoo, as what the book in front of him told.

"Let's wait until the right time has come. As for now, Miss Yeri is going to show you a new place to live, a new mansion." Says Principal Boo as she motions Yeri to continue.

"We have a mansion? Does it means that all of us are going to live together?" Asks the boy who resembles a puppy.

"Let Miss Yeri explain it to you. Have a patience, Mingyu." Adds Principal Boo.

"Yes, it's true. Principal Boo just provided a mansion to you as it might be hard to go back and forth to meet each other. So, I thought, why don't you give them a house, and here you are! So, vanish all the awkwardness around you guys, and have a pretty friendship, okay?" This time, it's Yeri who said it.

"So now I'll give you time to pack all of your thing, then we meet in front of the gate, okay?" She adds it.

* * *

After a few hours, Yeri went to each of their room to call them, and then they went to their new mansion with a bus. The mansion was not that far from their academy, well it has to be close to the academy, so that they can go back and forth from the mansion and academy to practice or whatever. 

After put their own luggages at the corner of the living room, all of them sit at the living room as what Yeri instructed them to. Since none of them knew which room is theirs, and who is their roommate, Yeri thought maybe it was a good idea if they be a roommate to someone they didn't know, as to kill the awkwardness.

"So what are we going to do now? If we don't have anything to do, I would like to have some sleep, as I am so tired right now." Says Jeonghan, who now put his head on Jisoo's shoulder as he yawns.

"Well, it's true that we don't have anything to do now. But as you can see, none of you know your roommate yet, and I think that I have the right to choose your roommate. So—"

"But, Miss! We can choose it by ourself! So don't worry about it." Asks the one who sits beside Soonyoung, and now Chan already knows his name as they already introduced themself before to each other. The name's Minghao. One of the Chinese students here.

Everyone there just nod their head as they agreed to what Minghao said, except for Chan. Everyone here known at least one person, and already befriend with each other. Even Seungkwan and Hansol who is also freshmen, have each other. So, obviously he is going to be alone at the end.

"No, no! It's not fair! Nuh uh, I am your new supervisor, helper or anything— I don't care! So, I have the right to do whatever I want." She says again. And to be honest, Chan is relieved, even if the others is whining. The last thing he wants to happen is he alone in that big room, without a roommate.

"Okay, so how you want to decide it?" Asks Jihoon this time. To be honest, he kind of doesn't want to has anyone other than Soonyoung to be his roommate. Just Soonyoung who can be his, as he doesn't feel too uncomfortable with a new person.

"Uhm, how about we play some games?" Asks Yeri.

"Games, huh?"

"Yes, Mingyu. Games. Something that boys love, right?" Asks Yeri again.

"Well, I hate games." And this time, Seungkwan said it.

And, after that their games session start and everyone play fairly. If you ask Chan, he will say that it is fun. He doesn't even realize that he laughed many times along with Hansol and Seungkwan, who he befriend a few minutes ago. Seungkwan is funny, and Hansol is a cool boy, and Chan loves them already!

They played games for a few hours, but Chan is not there as he excused himself to go to one of the room to call his mom. He promised her before, and now is the right time to call her. She is probably eating something as a late lunch.

He tried to call his mother for a few times already but she still not answering his phone calls.

"Chan?" Chan twists his head to see the person who called him, and he sees Soonyoung's face in front of him.

"Yes hyung?"

"What are you doing here, I thought you said you wanted to go to toilet. But why are you here?" Asks Soonyoung, as he is puzzled to see Chan is standing in the balcony alone.

"Uhm, I want to call my mom. Is it okay?" He asks carefully.

"Oh, no need to ask me. It's your mother after all. I just want to tell you that the games ended, and Miss Yeri wants to announce it now. So, after you finish this, come out, okay?" Asks Soonyoung, and Chan just nods his head, before he sees Soonyoung goes away.

He tries his luck again and the same thing is happening. His mother is still not answering his call. It looks like his mother is busy right now. So, he ends up messaging his mother to inform her.

**To:** **_Mommy ❤️_ **   
_Mom, if you see this message, then please call me, okay? I want to tell you everything that happened to me today._

After that, he goes to the living room again. Everyone was already went to their owns luggage to bring it to their own rooms. Chan goes closely to Seungkwan who is sitting at the couch while eating a packet of chocolate.

"The games' over?" He asks.

"Yup, you are too late. But it's okay, there's nothing fun after all. Miss Yeri already announced who roommate to who." Answers Seungkwan.

"Really? Who with who?"

"Uhm, from what I can remember, Hansol with Seungcheol. Jeonghan with Minghao. Wonwoo-hyung with me. Seokmin with Junhui, Mingyu with Jisoo. And Soonyoung is alone."

"Me?"

"Oh, you! I'm sorry, I forgot. Hehe. Your roommate is none other than Jihoon-hyung!"

"Oh." That's the only thing that his brain can think of. He is not sad, nor happy. He is in the middle. Well, he is scared to be honest. Ever since there was inside of Dian Hall, Jihoon never talk at least one word. He remained silent, and his face- His face is the worst. He looks cute, but there is no smile on his face. Only a frown or his bitch look. And that's why Chan is scared of him.

Of course he shouldn't judge Jihoon before know him better. But it just that everything that Jihoon done by now can show what kind of person he is. Even during games, he was watching the boys played in silent.

"Are you okay, Chan?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry about me, Seungkwan." And by that, Chan makes hid way away from Seungkwan, and goes to the balcony again.

But he stops in the middle when he heard a conversation of two people inside it. And he recognizes the voices as Jihoon's and also Soonyoung's. He should go away, but his legs just stop there, and he hides himself.

"You must be insane, Jihoon! You can't do that, you silly! Chan must be sad if he knew it. Don't you think about him?" Chan froze when he heard his name being said by Soonyoung.

"Oh, shut up Soonyoung! Don't talk as if you're a good boy! You care more about Chan than me, your friend?"

"It doesn't matter if you are my friend or not. What you asked me to do can hurt his feeling, okay? He can think badly about you, you know that, right?"

"It's not that I asked you to help to do something bad to him. I just want to be your roommate, not his! You know me, right?" After heard what Jihoon just said, Chan's heart shattered. Jihoon hates him that much, huh?

"Yes! I know you very well, and that's why you have to change your behaviour, Lee Jihoon."

"Soon—"

"Jihoon-ah, you can't. Until when you want to be like this and avoid new people? This is the right time for you to open your heart, to except more people in your life. And Chan, he is the most precious boy I ever seen. He's nice, cute, and he needs you to guide him as a hyung."

"Huh, hyung? That's great! You just gave him to me, so that I can take care of him like a baby, right? What am I, Soonyoung? A mom? He is not a baby, he is a burden!"

That's it. Chan can't take everything anymore. He wipes the fat tear on his cheek, and goes away from there. If he listen to it anymore, he is going to burst into tears.

"Channie, why are you crying?" Asks Seungcheol who happens to be there.

"N-nothing. I just— I need a fresh air." Says Chan as he makes his way out from the mansion. Who cares if he get lost? No one cares of him, no one.

Seungcheol blinks his eyes twice, as he watches the same boy to run out from the mansion. He goes to the balcony, the place where Chan came from.

"Hey, you two!" He says to the two boys who looks like they were bickering there.

"What did you do to Chan?" He asks again.

"What?" Asks Jihoon angrily.

"I asked what did you do to Chan until he cried, huh?" He asks again. He knows for sure that one of them is the one who messed with Chan.

"H-he cried?" Jihoon's frown changed into a worried look. Did Chan just heard what he just said before when he mentioned that Chan is a burden? Did Chan cried because of him?

"You messed up badly, Jihoon." Says Soonyoung, as he also goes away from there after Seungcheol.

"I messed up." He mumbles. "Shit!"

He runs as fast as he can to their shared room, only to see that the room is empty. No Chan, nor his luggage. Then, he runs again to Seungkwan's room. Who knows, maybe Chan is there?

He opens the door too loud, and he can see Seungkwan who is talking to Wonwoo, jumped a little bit. "Did you see Chan?"

"Chan? No, I thought he went to your room, hyung?" Asks Seungkwan.

"N-no, he didn't. He went missing." He says as slowly as he can. "A-and it is because of me."

"What did you done now, Jihoon?" Asks Wonwoo with his deep voice, and Jihoon can feel his body shivers.

"I messed up. Badly. I need to find him now!"

"Hyung! I think it's better if I am the one who looks after him. After all, I'm his friend."

"Yeah, Jihoon. I agree with Seungkwan." Jihoon nods, and Seungkwan makes his way to find Chan.

Maybe Soonyoung is right after all. Chan is most precious boy, and he just hurt his feeling.


	3. Bad Memories Never Fade Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan came back home, and Jihoon was there to apologise.

Chan knows too well that if he keeps running and running, he will ends up lost in the middle of forest. But, he doesn't care. He just too frustrated, too sad to see that he is still a coward, someone who would running away from trouble even though he can solve it easily. And of course, he runs because he is too shy to go back there when he knew that someone is hating him there. 

He is so pathetic. A few weeks ago, he was so happy, so happy that at last he can run away from that hellhole. The place where everyone hates him, and thinks that he is something disgusting, pathetic, and stupid. But, the truth is he is still here, failed to escape from his hellhole.

He still remembers the most embarrassing, stupid memories vividly. When he was seven years old, he always being bullied by those group of students. They bullied him because he didn't has his blessings yet back then. Even after he runs all way from his house to their favourite place only to show him his blessings, they still laugh at him and hate him. 

They told almost everyone at his old school that he has dark magic blessings, and that is the reason why everyone hates him. Even the teachers there underestimate him as they thought that his blessings are useless, not as powerful as others'.

And after years, he thought that he can run from all of that, and change his sad life. But, that's never happening to him. God just hates him as much as the others, and that's why everyone is still hating him. Take Jihoon as an example.

All he wants is to go back home, lay on his bed while crying as loud as he can. No one is going to hate him there, no one is going to laugh at him for crying like a baby. He wants to be inside his mother's embrace while she saying anything that can make his heart calm down, and eat all her apple pies until he can't eat anymore.

He wants to sleep until he forgets everything that happened to him, but he can't. He can't go back at home only to see his mother trying her best to not show that she is disappointed with her son, who is still a stupid boy. Even if he wants to say everything out loud to anybody, he can't. He doesn't have anyone here. 

He looks at his shining ring for a while. This ring is a house for his doppelganger, the only one that will be there for him. He is his friend, brother, family and everything. He knows too well, that he is going to die without Dino by his side. Meanwhile the ring, it is something that his mother gave to him after he told her about his blessings. The only thing that he knows about this ring is that this is his father's. She said something about his father's blessings, and something that he didn't quite catch, as he is too young that time.

Chan sits on a log in front of the river, while cries as long as he wants. His surrounding is too silent, and it makes his crying sounds loud to his ears. He doubt if no one heard it. If someone or something is here, then they know that Chan is there too. But, he doesn't care about all of those thought. He doesn't care if someone is here, watching him in silent, or if someone is planning their attack towards Chan.

He just wants to cry until his heart calm for a bit. He even doesn't realize that Dino was already sat beside him while put one hand on his back. "Chan, please. Stop crying now. You promised me, right?" 

Yes, he promised him. He promised them (Dino and his mother) that he's not going to cry anymore. He is a big boy, and big boys don't cry. 

"I-i can't. It's too hurt. M-my heart feels like it wants to burst if I don't let it out!" He says, and he knows that it is stupid. But it is the truth.

"Why? It just a little thing that you can solve it easily with him." 

"You know nothing, Dino. Well, for you it is a little thing. But for me, this is totally not a little thing," He says as he already stopped crying. "He is my roommate, my classmate, my hyung. I have to live with him until I finished this academy. And, you think I can face him if I know how he feels about me?" 

Dino is speechless. He doesn't think until there. "W-well, who need that shorty-grumpy-boy? You have Seungkwan, your friend! Or Hansol!"

"Huh, if Jihoon who knows nothing about me said something like that, don't you think they also think the same thing about me?" Says Chan as he throws a stone into the river, and watching as the stone drowning inside the river. 

"Bullshit! It's bullshit, Channie. It's the most stupid thing you had said!" Says Dino as he hopes that it will make Chan think again what he just said. 

But he is not. "Whatever you said, Dino." 

"Cha—"

"Dino, I beg you. If you have nothing good to say anymore. Just shut up, and let me be alone for a while. I don't need you anymore. Goodbye." And with that, Dino left him alone just like what he wants. He is alone now. 

Suddenly his phone is ringing. He fishes his phone out from his pocket and looks at the caller's name. It is his mother. She is calling him. He doesn't want to pick it up, as he doesn't want his mom to know that he was crying before. But he doesn't have any choice. If he doesn't pick it up, then his mother going to be very worried of him. She's going to call him again, and again until he pick it up.

"Hey, mom! Why are you calling me?" He says, trying his best to sound cheerful just like always. 

_"Hey, son! How are you doing there? I called you since you're the one who asked me to call you, right?"_ She says, and Chan remembers his message towards his mother.

"O-oh, right. I'm sorry," He stops talking for a while, as he tries to remember back what he wants to tell to his mother when he called her earlier. "Mom, I missed you." 

" _Hey, Channie. Is something wrong over there?"_ She says again, and Chan just laughs. 

"No. Nothing is wrong. I just suddenly thought about you. Mom! I have some good news to tell you! Did you know that your favourite son over here just get chose by the principal to be the student of the special class named Diamond Class!" 

_"What? Diamond Class? Fuck, seriously? Channie?"_ He laughs again. Did his mother just cursed?

"Mom, you shouldn't curse. And yes. It's true. Shouldn't you said something like, congratulations?" 

_"Oh yes. Congratulations, baby. I'm so proud of you. Channie?"_

"Yes?" 

_"You know you can tell it to Mommy, right? I'm here for you."_

And, he cries. Again. In front of his mom. _"What's wrong, baby?"_

"One of my classmate said that I'm a burden to him. He said that because I'm— he hates me right, mom?"

" _Oh, Channie. No, sweetie. You're not a burden, never to me! You are my precious boy, who loves to eat my apple pie, right?"_

"Mom—"

_"Channie, listen to me. You are a strong boy. Just because he said something like that, doesn't mean that it's true. I know you, boy, you are my son. You have to be strong and show to that boy that you're not a burden. That you can still survive there without him, or anybody."_

"I- I don't know, mom. I ran away from him, and went to this creepy forest, and—" 

_"WHAT? Lee Chan! Who said that you can suddenly run into a forest, huh? What did I told you before, huh?"_

"I'm—"

_"Channie, what if something happened to you? I'm worried, Chan. So please, listen to me and go back to your place. Okay?"_

He sighs. Even if he wants to go back, he can't. He totally lost! And worst, he doesn't remember his way back home. Stupid Chan. "Okay, Mommy. I will." 

He ends the call, and put the phone back to his pocket. He sighs again, but louder. He totally fucked up! "Stupid Chan. Why did you have to come here? You can just run to the academy back, or any place. Why here? And now you're lost. Good, just good." 

"Yeah, stupid. You can just come to my room, or Hansol, and cry there," Chan jumps a little bit when he heard a voice other than his. He looks behind him and he sees Seungkwan. He was making his way to Chan and sit beside him. "But no. You chose to come here, and make me suffering while searching for you at who knows where!" 

"S-seungkwan. W-what are you doing here?" He asks. 

"I came here to find my stupid friend who thought that he can just suddenly run like that and make everyone worried about him. Did you saw him?" 

"I—"

"Oh, yes. You are that stupid friend I talked about. So, mind sharing with me what happened until you ran until here?" Asks Seungkwan softly.

"You don't know? Then, why are you here if you don't know?" 

"Oh, about that. Jihoon came into my room, searching for you. He just said he fucked up and he wanted to apologise to you. And, he wanted to look after you too. But I think the one who should look after you is me. After all, I'm your friend." 

"F-friend?" 

"Chan, don't say to me that you still think that me and you don't have such a relationship like that. You and me, and Hansol are best friends. The best trio ever!" Says Seungkwan, and Chan just chuckles to him. He just imagines three of them walking side by side into the academy like a super hero.

"So, what happened?" Asks Seungkwan again. 

"I heard Jihoon-hyung talked to Soonyoung-hyung about me. He said that he didn't want me as his roommate. He said that I'm a burden. And—" 

"Wow, what a stupid hyung he is. How can he said something like that to you? Like, is he crazy? Wait. I think that he didn't mean it, Chan." 

"I don't understand."

"As what I said before, he came to me, and I saw his face. He's regretted because of it. He wanted to apologise!" 

"Well, he just acted like that 'cause he feels guilty. That's all." Says Chan, as he avoids Seungkwan's eyes. 

"So you don't want to go back home? You want to stay here until night? Okay. I'll go first!" Says Seungkwan, as he stands up and was about to leave Chan alone when Chan holds his wrist. 

"I didn't said that." 

* * *

Chan is standing in front of the door, hesitating wether he should enter the house or not. He doesn't want to pretend to be okay, when the real thing is he is still hurting over what Jihoon said. 

"Chan?" He startles when he heard it. He looks behind him, and he sees one of the senior there, Jisoo. Seungkwan already entered the house, and left him alone at the outside. 

"H-hyung." 

"Chan— Oh my God!" He runs to him, and pulls the said boy into a hug. "Don't you know how worried all of us when we heard from Seungcheol that you ran away?!" 

"I'm sorry, I don't know." He says, and keeps his head low when Jisoo broke the hug.

"Yes, you should be sorry but not only for me," he says with a smile, when Chan looks at him. "There's another eleven person that were worried about you too, especially Jihoon." 

"Yeah, I know." 

"So, let's go!" Says Jisoo again, and put his hand on Chan's shoulder while brings him into the house.

As soon as he enters the house, he saw another eleven boys were sitting at the living room. And when they saw him, they open their eyes wide and runs to him. 

"Chan!" 

"You ungrateful child!" And obviously it was Jeonghan. "What did you think when you ran just like that? I—"

"Jeonghan, let's give Chan some time alone first. I think he must be tired, right?" Chan nods his head. 

"Okay. After that, I'm going to talk to you, boy." He nods his head again.

"I-I just want to say I'm sorry. I'll make sure to never do it again, I'm promise!" Says Chan.

"Chan, we forgive you. But you should talk to Jihoon first. I think he has something to say to you." Says Soonyoung as he pushes Chan away. 

Chan doesn't have any choice. Even if he wants or he doesn't want, he will enter his room at the end, and face Jihoon. He looks back at the boys again, and they are facing him, waiting for him to enter his room. They must know that he doesn't want to enter the room.

At last, he knocks at the door twice, and when he doesn't hear any sound from inside the room, he enters the room. 

"Hyung, I told you. I don't want to eat—" it's Jihoon. He is sitting at the end of his bed, while looking at his feet. He stopped talking when he saw that the one who entered his room is not Seungcheol who always asked him to eat. "Chan!" 

Jihoon runs to Chan who was startled at Jihoon's screaming and just stands there awkwardly while Jihoon is running to him. "C-chan. Are you okay? Are you hurting? Wait, wait, let me look at your face first. Do you want something? I-I go bring something. Water—" 

"Hyung. Calm down. I'm okay, I'm not hurting, and I don't need anything. I'm sorry." He says, still avoids Jihoon's eyes. 

"No, Chan. I'm sorry, I shouldn't said something like that. I'm so sorry, I don't mean anything that I said. It just— I hope you understand me. I hate new peoples. They're going to leave me once they know my flaws. And— I not good at interaction, so I thought that if I'm your roommate, I'm not going to be a good one. I can't help with your school work, or I can't help you when you need someone when you sad. I'm—" 

"Hyung, I'm understand. I know how you feel. If you want, I-I can ask Soonyoung-hyung to switch. I don't care." He lies.

"No, no, no! I want you as my roommate. Please, Chan." 

Chan smiles, at Jihoon. "Okay! Ah, hyung. Do you want to eat some apple pie with me?"

"Yes, please." 


	4. Crybaby, Demon, Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone hurts Chan, and what makes the hyung became more angry is that Chan lied to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just updated seventeen's blessings at notes on the first chap. I recommend to you guys to read it, so that you understand this chapter!

A week already past, and of course Chan already created a great relationship with all the boys there, even the most silent one, Wonwoo. Turns out, Wonwoo is actually someone who is really soft and Chan really loves him. He's nice to him, and he always played with him along with Junhui. 

  
All the boys there treated him better than he expected it to be. Mingyu, being the one who can cook among them, always cooked something for him everytime he wanted something. Meanwhile the seniors always there to help him every time he had a problem with his school work.

All of them went to their classes like usual, because the infamous special class doesn't start yet. Of course, by this time, all the student of Dian Academy already aware with the news about Principal Boo's crazy idea which is create a special class for them. And the reaction from the students is not what Chan expected it to be. Some of them like it, as they thought that this thirteen boys is qualified enough. But, obviously, there are also student who hate it.

They thought that all of that is nonsense. Why them? Who are they? What is so special about them? This is the question that Chan always heard whenever he's on his way to either the mansion or his class. They thought that the boys are just a bunch of anonymous boys, and they suddenly being treated like they were kings in this academy.

Chan hates it when he heard it. Well, just because they got one big mansion to themselves, doesn't mean that they are being treated like a king. And the thing that he hate the most is when the said, _what is that demon-kid doing there?_

He knows that the question is not directly being asked to him. But, ever since all the students at his old school called him like that, he can't stop thinking that he is the one that they were talking about.

Today, after a whole one week, Yeri informed to them that the first class for Diamond Class will start. Chan is excited, he stills remember how he jumped on his bed after knew the news. He can't wait to be together with all his hyungs and know how their behavior at class. How the gag trio going to boost everyone's mood, and such.

But now, as Chan is walking towards his class alone, as he missed Seungkwan and Hansol who already went first leaving him to buy some breakfast, he is nervous. Very nervous to be honest. He is across the cafeteria, and he can see clearly how everyone inside the cafeteria is now looking at him as if he is some weird guy. They were talking to each other, while glaring at him.

And because of that, he keeps his head low, eyes look at the ground. He heard it too. Even if he is far away from them, he can hear it.

"Isn't that the freshman who got the highest mark? He looks weak." Someone is talking about him to his another friend.

"Indeed. He looks like a kid. I bet that he is a crybaby that will go to his mommy's arm and cry." Another one says, and they laughs. The only thing that Chan can do is clenching his fist.

"Yeah, he's a bitch. You're not a hero, you're an asshole!"

The voice becomes louder, and a stone was being thrown towards Chan, and it hit his leg badly. The stone is big, but not that bigger. Another boy throws multiple stones to him, and one of it hit his cheek, until it was bleeding.

His eyes sting a little bit, as he tries his best to not cry in front of them. His leg, cheeks, and even his heart are hurting right now. He's sad, frustrated, and worst, scared. Even if he wants to cry now, he can't. They still watch him. If he cried, they're going to laugh at him again, and disturb him.

He startles when a hand reaches his shoulder. "Yo, dude! You really need to stop walking alone after this, and waiting for us! Are you mad at us for leaving you? Don't worry, we bought you some bread for you." says the boy, who he recognizes him as Hansol.

He grabs the plastic bags on Seungkwan's hand, and pulls out a bag of bread. "Here, for you!"

"Thank you, Hansol." Says Chan, finally looking at them.

"Shit, Chan. What's wrong with your cheek? It's bleeding!" This time it is Seungkwan. He fishes out a handkerchief from his pocket, and put it at his cheek.

But, as soon as the handkerchief makes a contact with his cheek, Chan winces. He doesn't know that it's going to be that sting. "Oh, gosh! I'm sorry, Channie!"

"It's okay."

"Gosh, Chan. Did you fell on the ground, or what?"

"I'm—" he stops talking. He doesn't know whether he should tell the truth or lie to them. _Lie is better._ "Yes, I'm fell hardly." He says, and laughs awkwardly.

"Be careful next time. Now, let's go to class." Says Seungkwan, and he reaches Chan's hand and pulls him to walk together with him.

"O-ouch!" He stops walking immediately when his leg hurts badly.

"Gosh, Chan. What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. My leg hurt badly, and I can't walk." He says honestly.

"Really? Let me look at your leg." Says Hansol, and he bends down, face in front of Chan leg.

"Chan! There's a bruise on your leg. Are you sure that you fell? It looks different."

"W-what? No! I'm sure I'm fall." He panicked.

Seungkwan just looks at Hansol and Chan weirdly. Then, he also bends down to look at Chan's leg. And, Hansol is right. This bruise on his leg is different from bruise that you got when you fall. It somehow bigger, and worst.

"Yeah, I think Hansol is right. So, do you want me to heal you?" Asks Seungkwan. It's his blessing, healing. He can heal anything that he want only if he touch them.

Chan is looking at Seungkwan with his eye open widely. "Heal?"

"It's his blessing. I think it's better to give Seungkwan your leg. I don't think you can walk after all. Even if you walk, your leg going to be worst." Says Hansol.

Chan looks at both of them, and at last, he nods his head. Seungkwan happily do his job, and heal Chan. "Done!"

Chan opens the eyes that he doesn't realize that he closed it while Seungkwan was healing him. He tries to move his leg, and thankfully it doesn't hurt anymore.

"Thank you, Seungkwan.

* * *

Chan is running along with Hansol and Seungkwan. A few minutes ago, three of them realized that they already late to their class, and decided to run as fast as they can towards the class. Chan is the one who arrived first at the door of the class, meanwhile the other two is catching up. He slams the door open loudly, and he sees that all the eyes from inside the class were now looking at him.

  
The other two boys who at last arrive, put one of their hands on each side of his shoulder, while panting loudly. He looks around, and luckily Yeri is still not there in the class. Then, they make their ways to the only three remaining seats while mumble sorry.

Jeonghan just looks at the trio weirdly. He is sure that three of them went out from the mansion first before him. But now, he is the one who arrived first. "Why are you guys late? I thought that you guys are the first one to leave the mansion, right?"

Jeonghan asked him, he is sure. Jeonghan is looking at him, and not Seungkwan or Hansol and he is waiting for an answer from him. He looks at the other two freshmen and they are talking to each other as if they don't hear the question at all.

"I— uhm, actually we—"

"Lee Chan, what happened to your cheek? Why is it bleeding? Did something happened to you?" This time, it's Seungcheol who asks him. He surprised when Seungcheol can see it, he thought that he already clean it before.

He touches it, but he doesn't see the blood at all. "It's not bleeding, hyung." He says, as he shows his finger to Seungcheol.

"Yes, it's not. But there's a scratch on your cheek. So, what happened to your cheek, Chan?" Asks Seungcheol, and it catches almost everyone's attention as they are looking at him, and surrounding him.

There's no way out anymore for Chan. He can't lie and say nothing's wrong, when something indeed wrong right now. "I fell?"

"You fell?" Ask Minghao, as he doesn't believe what Chan just said. "You fell, and your face hit the ground first? And there's a scratch on your cheek?"

"Yes! How do you know, hyung?" Asks Chan excitedly, since that is the exact thing that he wanted to say before.

"I know it's weird! But this kid over here," Seungkwan points his finger at Chan. "He insisted that he fell. Nothing more. And, can you believe that he fell until his leg can't move?"

Chan fucked up.

"Your leg can't move?! Are you hurting, Chan? Is something wrong with your leg? Do you want me to bring you to the infirmary?" It's Soonyoung. Ever since Chan went back to the mansion before, Soonyoung started to be nice and even do anything with him. And it's nice to see it, since he likes Soonyoung the most.

"It's true, but—"

"If you don't want to say the truth, I will," says Seokmin, who remains silent before. "He lies, hyung. He was walking alone since Seungkwan and Hansol left him, and when—"

"You left him alone?!" Asks Jeonghan. "How many time should I said that all of you need to walk with someone since there's so many enemies here, who got jealous with you, and just waiting for the right time to do something to you, to show to everyone that you're not a hero."

"Wow, hyung. You knows everything." Jeonghan just smirks.

"Please, don't cut me anymore. But what Jeonghan-hyung just said is what happened to Chan. Some stupid crazy boys said something stupid to Chan and after that he threw stones to Chan and it's hit his cheeks and also his leg."

Everyone was looking at him when Seokmin started talking and still. Chan just lower his head, as he doesn't want to meet anyone's eyes. Meanwhile, the boys. They are surprised. Everyone was speechless.

"How do you know, Seokmin? Are you there?" Asks Seungcheol. He can't believe what Seokmin just said without any proof.

"No, hyung. It just my blessing. I can sense everything, and Chan's aura is different. It shows that Chan is lying, and I decided to read his mind, and I read all of that." Explains Seokmin.

"Who, Chan?" Asks Seungcheol.

"W-what?"

"Who the fuck is that crazy fucktard that did that stupid thing to you?" Asks Seungcheol seriously. He is mad, and it's so scary to watch that Seungcheol. Chan can feel that his hands are trembling, and he is on the edge to cry. He can't stand when someone is mad at him.

"I— I'm sorry, hyung! I- I promise you that thing is not going to happened again. I'm sorry, please don't be mad." He mumbles the last part.

"Chan, look at me." It's Seungcheol again. And he doesn't have any choice if he doesn't want Seungcheol to be angry at him again. "It's not your fault. You did a great job when you just walk away like you heard nothing. I'm not mad at you, Chan. It just I'm disappointed with you. You lied to us, and keep it as a secret."

Yes, he can hear how disappointed Seungcheol is when he said it. He is also disappointed with himself too. "I'm sorry, hyung. I don't want to disturb you guys anymore with my problem. You helped me enough and I know you're tired! I want to be independent too, just like you guys."

"Yes, you can be independent. But, things like this is serious. They were saying that to us too. We have the right to be mad at them too." Says Jihoon.

"So, who they are?" It's Soonyoung.

"Why do you want to know? So that you can act as a great hyung and beat them for did it to Chan?" Asks Wonwoo as he folds his arms to his chest.

"Yes! I want to do the same thing to them, I'll throw Hansol's pebbles at them and let them die!"

"Soonyoung, don't do stupid things, please." Warns Jisoo nicely. And Soonyoung can't help but say, "Yes, hyung."


	5. Cutie-pie Freshmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Seungkwan and Chan are nervous for their next activity.

Yeri knows that she already late, and the boys must already arrived at the class. She looks at the time on her watch, and she already late for fifteen minutes. It's not that she wanted to be late or what, but she has something to do with Hyunjae who also late now.

When she arrives in front of the door, she can hear all the loud noises, laughter and screaming that the boys made. She is surprised since she doesn't expect the boys to be close to each other yet. All of a sudden, she remembers their first awkward meeting. They still can't look into each other's eyes, and just lower their heads. But now, here they are, acting like they knew each other for a long time.

Yeri just smiles at herself, and decides to knock on the door before enter the class. Seungcheol who sat closer to the door, hears the knock, meanwhile the others still don't hear it. So, he just instructs all of them to sit at their own place, and Chan sits in the middle of Seungkwan and Hansol, behind Junhui and Minghao.

Beside them is Seokmin who sits with Soonyoung, Seungcheol with Jihoon, Jeonghan with Jisoo, and lastly Wonwoo with Mingyu.

After a few seconds, Yeri enters the class and everyone is already sitting at their own seats, and Yeri makes her way to the middle of the class, which mean in front of Seokmin and Soonyoung.

"So, today is our first class together, and honestly, I don't know what to do." She chuckles. "So, what do you want to do?"

To be honest, Seokmin is not ready to do anything today, since he also feels kinda tired with all the homeworks that he did yesterday's night. He just want to chill around while talking to each other about their blessings, families, their own life or something interesting.

So, he raised his hand slowly. "Miss Yeri, how about—" He stops talking when he heard someone's phone is ringing, and it turns out to be Yeri's. She runs towards her phone, and answers the class.

Jeonghan is looking at Yeri from her pick up the phone until she left the class. He doesn't know why, but he just look at the girl, meanwhile she is answering the call. He can see how Yeri stops smiling and starts to frown. It's weird. "Is something wrong with Yeri-noona?"

Jeonghan and the seniors there are really close to Yeri, since Yeri used to help them a lot. So, it's not weird to see Jeonghan cut the formalities.

Jisoo, who sits beside him, heard the question. He immediately twists his head, and look at Yeri. "Why? I don't see anything wrong at all."

Then, their conversation caught Seungcheol's attention, who was sitting in front of them. So, he twists his chair, and looking at both of them. "What's wrong?"

"Look at Yeri-noona. She's not smiling like before, and I think there must be something serious going to happen later." Says Jeonghan.

Before the other two can answer it, Yeri, who was already finished talking to someone in the phone, enters the class and stands again at her previous place. "Guys, the one who just called me is Principal Boo and she asked me to do something with you guys."

She says, and sighs as she feels so sorry to everyone who may be excited to do something that they like, like Seokmin. "I'm sorry, Seokmin. I can't do whatever you want to do before. I'll make it up to you later, okay?"

Seokmin was surprised when he heard it. He doesn't care at all if they can't do whatever he wanted, it's doesn't matter to him. But looks like, it's matter Yeri. "It's okay, Miss Yeri. We can do that later, don't worry."

Yeri sighs. "Guys, I know you might thought that I'm a teacher to you guys or someone older, but I'm just a year older than the seniors! You guys called me Miss Yeri made me looks older. So, please. Just call me Yeri, or Yeri-noona. It's better, right?"

"Isn't it looks unrespectful, Miss?" Asks Wonwoo carefully.

"No, not for me. I don't care what people thought. I'm going to be really sad if you called me like that again, Wonwoo."

At last, all the boys agreed with what she said, and she can only smiles at them. 

"So, what we going to do now?" Asks Seungcheol this time. Yeri didn't tell them yet what they're going to do, and Seungcheol was really curious right now.

Yeri was really hesitated to say it, since she knows that all of them must not be ready yet to do the activity. Well, even if some of them are already familiar with this activity, but she is sure that the three cutie freshmen who sit quietly there are not familiar with it. And, it's not fair for them to do it, in their first year, and first month in this academy.

"I'm so sorry. I know that none of you want to do this in your first class. But there's nothing I can do, since Principal Boo insisted on doing this, for your own good."

"And, what is it?" Asks Jeonghan, when Yeri stopped talking abruptly.

"She asked me to test your blessings and your ability on how you attack and protect yourself from monsters and creatures. But don't worry! I'm going to give you one week to practice what you want to practice, and we will meet again next week."

As soon as Yeri finished talking, everyone is speechless and surprised, especially the freshmen who never thought about it. They never thought that they are going to do that kind of activity.

"Screw you, mom." Mumbles Seungkwan. He is more surprised with that news than his friend, Hansol. He hates fighting, or physical activity unlike Hansol who is a fan of fighting, killing, and loves to see how the monster will explode when he threw his pebbles to them. And he knows that his mother knew about this. How disappointed with her now.

He is so nervous even though the activity is next week. He's never going to be ready. He looks at Chan who looks as pale as him. "Are you feel the same way as me too?"

Chan wipes his sweaty hands on his laps, while bites on his lip. He is so nervous right now. "I don't know about you, Seungkwan. But I'm so nervous right now. So don't talk to me, if you want to tease me."

Seungkwan just smiles at Chan. "Don't worry, stupid. I'm nervous too."

"What are you two talking about?" Asks Minghao who was sitting in front of them. He heard what they was talking about, and he whipped his head as soon as they stopped talking. To be honest, he is just like them last year, nervous all the time especially when the teacher asked him to demonstrate his blessing.

"They were talking about how nervous they are. Like, can you believe it, hyung? It just a demonstration, nothing mores. You just have to show how you attack the monster, and it's over!" It's Hansol who says it.

"Yeah, you can say it 'cause you're not nervous at all. You know how you're going to do a great job, that's why." Seungkwan puffs, while folds his hands on his chest.

"Is that true, Seungkwan? Chan?" Asks Junhui.

"You know that this is going to be our first time, right? It just, were nervous, hyung. We never use our blessings before, and the last time we used it is during the entrance exam few months ago. We're not ready." Explains Chan slowly.

Junhui just smiles to himself while listening to what Chan said. He can see how nervous he is from his nervous's eyes. Chan's behavior reminds him a lot to his younger brother, who is now at the other kingdom along with his parents. "You don't need to be nervous. What Hansol said is true. It just a demonstration, and I promise you that it will be easy for you. And, the monsters there are way more easy than the monster that you fought during that exam."

Jun smirks. He saw all of it. He was there to accompany his friend, Taeyoung who is the judge there, along with Wonwoo. He watched Chan's performance during that exam, and he was so amazed with Chan. And when he knew that Chan is going to be the student of Diamond Class too, he was so happy.

"Yeah, it's true! And you can kill the monster easily, Chan. So, I believe that you're going to do a very good job!" Says Wonwoo, who was beside Chan.

"B-but that time, I practiced for a long time, for almost two months! That's why I can kill it. But now, I only have one week, and it's too short!" He whines, and pouts without he realize it.

Jun just ruffles the youngest's hair when he saw the pout. _Cute._

Even after what Junhui and Wonwoo said, Chan can't help but be more nervous. He doesn't want to use Dino's help anymore, since he knew that once they knew about his rare dark magic blessings, they're going to hate him. But, it looks like he has no choice, but to use his helps.

After a few minutes talking with the seniors, Yeri insisted Seungcheol and the other two to help the freshmen on practicing their blessings. She knows that they are still not ready for this. The seniors willingly to help them, and it makes Yeri so happy.

"Well, I'm going to give you a week off start from today. So I hope all of you can help each other, and practice a lot, okay? If you want my help, don't be shy and just come to my office. Think this as your test and do your best. We don't know what happened to you if you fail it." She smiles sadly.

Chan can't help but thinks, _Screw you, Seungkwan's mom._  
  



	6. The Most Powerful Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan meets someone that he doesn't expect to meet there, and Seungcheol started first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't proofread after I wrote it, so I'm sorry if there's any typos or stupidity.

Everyone were practiced very hard every minutes. They don't sleep at night, only to practice again and again, because it is the only time for them to practice together. In the morning, all of them were busy with school and mores. 

The seniors, someone with more experiences than the other and more familiar with this kind of activity, decided to help them especially the freshmen despite their busy schedules. They know that the freshmen are scared, inexperienced and unfamiliar with this. So, they told them everything they knew, any strategy that they have. 

Seungcheol is watching the three younger boy in front of him. They are practicing on how to avoid the attack, using the hologram monster that Jihoon created - he hacked the school's computer and downloaded the information about the hologram monster and created one. What a genius.

Seungcheol is amazed with the three youngest. They started to have an achievement and they are way better than their first day. Just mentioned about their first day will make him laugh. Who wouldn't if the freshmen were acting stupid? He still remembers how they just let the monster attack them, because they don't dare to do anything. 

Seungkwan and Chan who were so afraid and nervous about the duel, are now feeling better. One week has passed and today is the day has come. The day where they will have a test, and the day that they hate the most, and hope that this day is never come. They sit at their own place in silent, totally opposite with their first day last week. They are waiting for Yeri to enter the class and start the activity. Soon they start, soon they will finish it.

After a whole ten minutes, at last Yeri arrived at the class, with a big smile on her face. She is just opposite with the boys who are too nervous to smile. To their surprise, there's another person who is following yeri from behind. That person is a boy, and he looks not much older than Yeri. The boys didn't expect to see another person to come into their class, other than Yeri. They thought that Yeri is the only one who's going to be their teacher, but guess not. 

Meanwhile Chan, he is surprised, too surprised until he can't say anything and just look at the boy who stand beside his teacher, Yeri. Other boys don't see his shocked expression as he sits at the last row, again. He knows that guy, well he known him for so long, he can't remember his time without him.

It is Hyunjae. His friend-like-brother, the only one who he has at his old school. Chan knows that Hyunjae was the student at this academy. But he never thought that he's going to meet him. Their eyes met, and they just smile to each other, even though Chan knows that his smile will turn out awkward.

Yeri realizes the silent surrounding at that class, and how their eyes are now focus on the boy beside him. They just look at him, as if they will know the answers to their questions. "Guys, attention please. I know you guys are curious and want to know who this guy beside me. But, please have patience, I'll introduce him later."

"Okay, this guy beside me is Choi Hyunjae, who was also a senior last year, and he is my best best friend. He's going to be my partner-in-crime, and help me. It's mean that, he's your another instructor or teacher!" Continues Yeri, and the boy beside her — Hyunjae — nods his head and smiles again to them.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you guys from Yeri. So, don't be shy and just ask me question if you have any."

Mingyu raises his long hand slowly after Hyunjae stopped talking. "Can I ask you a question?"

Hyunjae smiles again, and nods his head. "How old are you? Are you an ex-senior too, just like Yeri-noona?"

"Thanks for your question, Mingyu. And yes, me and Yeri have the same age, which is a year older than the seniors here."

After Mingyu, another boy asked his question, again and again and again. Hyunjae just answers to all the questions that he got. And the boys are totally forgot about their activity today. "Okay, enough with the questions! You can ask anything you later. No one's care. So, should we start our class now?" 

She asks, and they whines. Hyunjae just watches it happily. "I don't care, boys! Even if you want to do, or not. You're going to do it, at last. Just remember that this is important for you, okay? So, should we move to Blessing Room?" 

They follow Yeri and Hyunjae towards the said Blessing Room. Of course, it's unfamiliar, even for the sophomores, and some of the juniors. This room is rarely being used by the teacher. So, only the one who wants to practice their skills or anything, will enter this room. 

As soon as they enter the room, they are in awe and speechless. They had their mouths wide open, and jaws drop. They never enter the room before, so it's make sense. Jeonghan, who doesn't react like that, just laugh at their reaction. It's funny, and also cute. Yeri gave them some time to feel comfortable with the surrounding of the room, and they just look at everything inside it — the computer, the small room to watch everything and mores. 

Chan is standing at the corner of the room, while watching Seungkwan and Hansol who are gasping at everything.

"Hey, kiddos. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be surprised and touched everything in here?" Asks Hyunjae who put his hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I should be the one who asked you that, Hyunjae-hyung. What are you doing here? Surprising me, and— what? Teacher? Help Yeri-noona? Seriously, hyung?" Chan tries his best to not raise his voice as he doesn't want to catch any attention.

"Chan, I told you already, right? You know that I'm a student here, so why acting surprised?"

"Yes, I know that you are ex-senior here, who supposed to leave this academy last year! I ask you again, hyung. What are you doing here?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. Yes, I supposed to finish and I finished. Yeri called me few months ago, and asked for my help since, you know how good I am. After that, I agreed, when I knew you are one of them!" Says Hyunjae excitedly. But Chan is still the same, expressionless.

"And, it's because of me?" Asks Chan.

"Some part of it, yes. But most part of it because I need some money." Replies Hyunjae sheepishly. 

Their conversation stopped when they heard Yeri clapped her hands twice, to catch their attention. When everyone is now looking at her, she smiles, and says, "Let's begin the test now, shall we? Since I know all of you are nervous and scared, so let's start with the best first, Choi Seungcheol!"

Chan felt nervous again, and Hyunjae and Yeri asked them to go to another small room inside the Blessing Room. "Fuck this test." He says, and looks around the room. The room is smallest, with many chairs, computers and some electronic gadget that he doesn't know at all. They can see Seungcheol, who is getting ready, from inside the big room.

In the other room, Seungcheol is standing there proudly while waiting for his rival to come out and start the duel. He does not nervous, since he did this kind of activity plenty times, and he kind of used to it. He is one of the best students inside this academy, and to keep the title, he always went here to practice.

After a few minutes of waiting, at last Yeri chose the perfect monster that suitable with Seungcheol's level. The bell rang, and that's mean that the duel has already started. In front of Seungcheol now is one of the most well-known monster around the world and also in Dian. The name's Phoenix. Phoenix is a long-lived bird that cyclically regenerates or is otherwise born again, with fire blessing.

Phoenix is the one who start the duel first with blows flames towards Seungcheol, who immediately avoids it with floating in the air. Seungcheol's blessings are Earth and Gravity. The attacks are being sent again and again to Seungcheol but it is useless. None of it hits Seungcheol, as he is dancing in the air freely, and avoiding the attacks. 

After that, he stands again on the ground, and decides to use his another blessing which is Earth. He creates a soil monster, a big and scary one. He is standing in front of Seungcheol to protect him from any attack from Phoenix. Seungcheol just happily standing behind him while pointing his finger at Phoenix, and the said bird is floating in the air, just like Seungcheol before, but the only difference here is it is unstable.

Phoenix is violent when provoked. The bird is still doesn't show his frailness under his small size. They way he will dies in a show of flames and combustion, others that it simply dies and decomposes before being born again. His body is as hot as fire, when someone touches his body. And you're going to melt immediately.

Despite being held in the air, Phoenix sends another fire attack to Seungcheol, but before it hit Seungcheol, he swings his finger to his right side, where the fire is being thrown from. His soil monster also did the same, as he follows everything that Seungcheol wanted. He moves his body to his right side, in front of Seungcheol, and the fire hits his enormous hand.

His hand was melted, but it was regenerated again in any seconds. The fire is useless to him.

Soon, it is Seungcheol turn to attack. The monster, surges up into the air, and jumps at Phoenix. They attacked the bird again and again and ripped the wings until the monster died.

Phoenix should being born again, but because he is just a hologram monster, he vanished after Seungcheol did what he done before. And with that, Seungcheol win the duel with his blessings, Gravity and Earth.

Everyone in the other room are very amazed with Seungcheol's achievement. To be honest, everyone thought that his blessings are simple blessings, and it's hard to use it if you don't know how to control it. But, the way Seungcheol used his blessings, makes everyone change their mind. It is indeed cool and perfect.

Chan's jaw dropped, and his mouth is wide opens. "It's so cool!"

"I know right? It feels like watching some kind of show, and I still can't believe that it is Seungcheol-hyung!" Says Hansol. Both of them was too amazed with what just happened inside the other room.

"Do you think we can be as perfect as him too?" The excitement is gone, and Chan is nervous again.

"We can, if we try our best." Answers Hansol.

Meanwhile in the other part of the room, everyone are showing his proudness to Seungcheol, and praise him. Yeri smiles again to herself. "Indeed our Choi Seungcheol, the best student."

"So, who should go next?" She asks again, but this time more loud to let the other hear it. But no one replies, and they only avoids the girl's eyes.

"No one to volunteer? Then, I choose," she stops talking and look at the list of the names. "Hm, Lee Jihoon?"   
  
  
  



	7. Don't Said Her Name!

Jihoon is sitting at the end of the room when everyone is too busy with Seungcheol. He is jealous actually. Seungcheol is someone that he really admire, since he saw them here, at the same place, practicing his blessing when Jihoon also wants to do the same. Started from there, he begins to be Seungcheol's fan until now. He is his idol, and he wants to be just like the older.

Jihoon knows that he is already good enough, but not enough as Seungcheol. Everyone always told him that he is the best among the juniors and more, but he doesn't believe any of it. They just said it to make him relaxed. They said that he is good at controlling his blessings but he always thought different from them. Because of his own thoughts, he tends to stay at the Blessing Room or the Forest to practice again and again.

He was too busy thinking about his own strategy when Yeri said something. He catches something about next person and his name. But, he doesn't heard it clearly, and then suddenly, Soonyoung nudges him with his elbow. "What?!"

"It's your turn, dude!" He says, and at first he doesn't believe it and thought that Soonyoung just wanted to prank him, but when he sees that everyone was looking at him, he started to believe it.

"Me?" He asks Yeri, and the girl just nods her head.

Jihoon sighs, since he is not ready yet, and immediately stands up, and goes to that Practice Room. Everyone are saying good luck to him, but he turns that out because he is too nervous to listen to all that and say anything back to them. In his mind, he just busy think about the duel that going to start, and the strategy that he must do.

_Lee Jihoon, you can do this. You have to, no. You must do the best. You are not a loser anymore. You're the best._

So, here he is, standing alone in this big room, feeling nervous, and frightening. He never feel this kind of feeling, since he always knows what kind of creatures he will attack, and he knows their weaknesses. Then, when he was so into his mind, the bell rang and he jumped a little bit in his place. When he realizes that the bell just rang, he lifts his head and looks at the creatures in front of him.

It is fire-breathing mythical creatures that he hates the most. He never win when he fights with him, and it so frustrated. Even if they have the same blessing, but he still doesn't know how to kill this creatures. He has too much bad memories with the creatures. It is Dragon. The one with scaly bodies and vicious teeth. It also has four scaly legs, bat-like wings and curved claws.

"Is it dragon?!" Jihoon hears someone asked from inside the small room, and he recognizes the voices as the youngest Chinese student, Minghao.

"Yes, it is." Answers Yeri.

"I never thought it was real, and worst, that he is bad creatures!" Says Minghao again.

"No, Minghao. Not all dragons are bad, there's also a good dragons. And, this is mythical creatures, I don't know if it still here in this world, but I know that you kind find it in either The Wicked Forest or Underworld." This time, it's Hyunjae.

As usual, the Dragon attacks Jihoon first when he is still busy thinking, and not ready yet. Jihoon was flying to the room's wall after Dragon attacked him. He was busy thinking about what Hyunjae said, until he doesn't notice the attack from it.

Everyone is surprised when he saw it. They're worried about him. "Lee Jihoon, focus! You can do it! Don't let the Dragon attack you more!"

Jihoon heard it, but he doesn't know who said it, as he is still in shock. The voices sounds like someone who he doesn't recognize, but he knows that he is one of the boys there.

Everyone is fiddling in their seats when they saw that the Dragon is coming closer to Jihoon, while the said boy is still sitting in front of the wall, and his head is hanging low.

"Jihoonie-hyung!" The younger one was shouting to caught his attention.

"Lee Jihoon! You better stand up right now, and kill that stupid bastard. I believe in you." Jihoon hears it. It's Seungcheol. He is looking at Jihoon, and grinning at him. The smile on his face, makes Jihoon believe in himself. Believe that he can do just like what the boy said.

Jihoon slowly stands up back, and face to face with the Dragon. He can't let the creatures in front of him win again, and make him lost again. No, he doesn't allowed it. Dragon is just a simple mythical creatures, and Jihoon will do his best to show to everyone that he is as good as Seungcheol, and he is qualified enough to be the student of Diamond Class. This is his one and only opportunity, and he can't waste it just like that.

"You chose the wrong guy, stupid. You wanna fight, let's fight." He smirks.

Jihoon knows that his blessing is one of the ordinary and cliche blessing ever, like if you read any bed time stories, they will use fire as the hero's power. And because of that, everyone has their high hopes to Jihoon. They think that he also can win just like those superhero. No, he doesn't hate it, he loves it. So much. And he is thankful to have this kind of blessing, where he can control it easily.

Without wasting any more time, Jihoon flings his flames to the Dragon imprison by the fire. Meanwhile the said creatures is screaming loudly as the fire is burning it's scaly bodies slowly to let it suffering.

He fought with it once, no scratch that, he fought with it so many times that he almost memories the weaknesses and the pattern. He's always do any research about the said creatures for so many times. But, he still can't kill it, and always lost to it. He hates that.

Jihoon knows that the fire can't hold the dragon for too long, at last, the dragon will find his way to get out from the hold. The dragon success on letting himself out from the fire (Jihoon doesn't surprise at all) and let more flames slip out from his mouth, and again, try to attack Jihoon. Jihoon knows what the Dragon will do, so he runs as fast as he can towards the opposite of the Dragon.

After that, Jihoon created a really really big fire sword that he can still hold and cut one of his wing, and leg at the same time.

The dragon was shouting loudly in pain, when he knows that his wing and leg were gone. He tries his best to stay stable while flying to Jihoon, but he can't. When he tried, he stumbled and fell on the ground.

Then, Jihoon throws his fire sword to the Dragon's eyes and s red-hot blade stabbing his eyes, and he shouts louder and louder. After that, he vanished and Jihoon knows that he kill the Dragon. He won!

Jihoon remains standing in his place, like a stupid statue. He still doesn't believe that he just killed his one and only enemy, Dragon, and at last he won. The moment that he's waiting for so long, is here now. He looks at the hand that threw the sword, and it's trembling. His eyes sting a little bit and also teary. He's trying his best to not crying 'cause he can't cry. He is a boy, and boy doesn't cry.

"Oh my God, Jihoon! Good job, boy. We know you can do it." It is Jeonghan who said it and pulls him into an embrace. He looks behind Jeonghan through his shoulder and he sees that everyone is running outside the room, and coming to him. One by one comes, and soon joins the hug party. And Jihoon feels so happy.

"Guys, let's stop this emotional moment. You made my shy." He says again, and just hide his flushed face on Jeonghan's shoulder.

"Yeah, let's stop. It's not like Jihoon just killed Helia or what, right?" Asks Mingyu, and their bodies were tensed when Mingyu just finished said it.

"Erm, guys? What's wrong?" Asks Mingyu who is clueless right now.

"Mingyu, you know that you can't said the name, right? You also know that the said name will come and find you, right?" Asks Seokmin who is standing beside him.

Mingyu just snorted when he heard it. For him, it just a stupid old folk that the parents told their children when they were little to scared them. But, of course there still a few people who believe the folks, take Seokmin as an example.

"Seriously, Seokmin? You still believe it? What are you? A kid?" This time it is Soonyoung who asked it in disbelief. To be honest, he always thought that everyone will stop believe it as soon as they reached the teenager's ages.

"Why? You don't believe it, Soonyoung-hyung?" Asks Chan. Well, you can see that Chan is still believing it.

"I never believe it, Channie. I used to call her name so many times when I was a kid, to prove to my neighborhood's friend that it's not true. But, obviously, she never come. She will never, Channie."

After listened to what Soonyoung said, Chan has a feeling that he also doesn't want to believe it, because he believes that if you still believe to that, you're kid. And Chan is not a kid, he is a grown-up teenager.

"Well, I don't believe it, too." It's Hansol.

"Yeah, I never believe it." Jeonghan.

" Yes, Chan. You need to stop believe it." It's Seungkwan.

Almost everyone doesn't believe to it, except for Chan and maybe Seokmin? "Channie, don't listen to them. You can believe it if you want, 'cause it's true. I know it." Says Seokmin, only for Chan to hear it.

Everyone is busy talking to each other about their experience of calling the name, and laughing to each other. Seokmin and Chan also busy talking about everything. Chan just laugh loudly at Seokmin jokes. None of them realized that their teachers are not there, together with them.

Yeri just finished uploaded the rest of Jihoon's duel into the computer, before give to Principal Boo. After that, she walks outside of the room and goes to the boys who still don't realize it. Hyunjae is there too, walking together with Yeri.

" What are you guys busy talking and laughing about?" She asks, and the boys stop talking immediately and look at their teacher.

"Oh, nothing, Yeri-noona. It just a simple boys' argument." Says Mingyu.

Yeri's not believing it. But, she doesn't do anything. "Urm, okay. So, who's going to go next?"

"Can I go next, Miss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p/s; yes, the 'dont said her name's part is inspired by Harry Potter. Credit to them.


	8. Jisoo, the Windboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Jisoo shows his blessing to the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. My mind was blanked and I don't have any idea. This chap is stupid, I'm sorry.

Jisoo is the one who volunteered himself to be next. Now, he is standing in the middle of the room after Yeri motioned everyone to go back to the small room. There's nothing in the room except for him, and he kind of feels nervous and also lonely. Just like what the others did, Jisoo also warms his body up before the duel start so that his body won't be injured or cramped. That's the last thing he wants. As a senior, he has to be professional so that the others can be professional like him too.

The real reason why he volunteered himself is that he wants to finish this kind of activities early as possible. Activity that will make you becomes nervous, scared, worried and mores. He knows his body well. If he's nervous, then he can't control his blessing nor his body, and he will do it badly, not as he expected it to be. So, if he finished this early, he doesn't have to be worried anymore.

He knows perfectly that everyone inside this room has the same thought as him. They're tired too. He knows too well how nervous they are when Yeri wanted to announce the next member. And, as a good hyung, he just volunteered himself.

This year is the hardest year for him. Not when he was a freshman and suddenly there's a test, not when he had to take an important test. This year, he has to take the most hard and important test of all the one that he had. That's why he has to five his full attentions in whatever class he had — History, Diamond Class, Blessing, Hunting, Chemistry and more. Sometime, he has to spend his nights to study and practice along with Seungcheol and Jeonghan.

After a few minutes before, a monster comes out. A monster with the head of a blue-eyed man, the auburn body of a lion. It's Manticore, one of the most forbidding of all mythical monster. His tail is stinging and he was capable of killing his enemy from distance by firing stingers from his tail. He's scary, and disgusting to see it.

Jisoo is surprised to see Manticore here  
Why? 'Cause to be honest, Jisoo doesn't know who is this monster. He never read anything about this, even though the monster's famous. He doesn't know anything at all! The most important thing you have to know when you wanted to kill a monster is his blessing, and how to kill it. You need a great strategy when you're facing your enemy.

Jisoo needs to know his weaknesses. But, now, he's just panicking. He tried his best to remember every classes that he'd attended before, and also every notes that he wrote on his book. He's very sure that his teacher once explained about this monster. But he can't remember! His mind is blank. _Manticore, Manticore. Where the fuck I read about him?!_

"Uhm, guys? How the fuck should I kill this thing?" Asks Jisoo as he tries to be as calm as he can.

Jeonghan restrains himself from rolling his eyes, and going out there and hit his head. He's so mad at him right now. Only if he was more focused a few weeks ago, when they studied about this monster, he can do well. "Asshole! You have to—"

Yeri stopped Jeonghan from talking. "You should let him try to figure it out by himself. I know he's your friend, but he has to be independent."

Jisoo growls to himself, when he heard it. Of course it's true, and he can't blame Yeri for did it.

"You heard it, right? Sorry, Joshuji." Jeonghan says, and he nods his head.

This is for his own goodness, and just like everyone else, he has to do it by himself. Even Jihoon can do it by himself. Why he can't? Everyone now is waiting for Jisoo to start anything he can do.

"You can do it, Jisoo. You can do better, Jisoo-yah. You need to." He mumbles at himself silently. Then, he tries to calm himself down. Or not, he may be panicking and can't do anything when the duel started.

Jisoo looks at Manticore, who is standing steadily in front of him. He looks calm, and not nervous, totally opposite with him right now. Since he doesn't know what to do, he just stands there too, just like Manticore, and waits for the monster to do the first move so that he can know his strengths. But, as genius as Jisoo thinks he is, he's not. Every hologram monsters in there were programmes to attack after the students did their first move.

"Shit! Why he's not attacking me?!" He's panicking.

"Of course he's not! It's a programmed hologram monster, you stupid!" This time, Jeonghan can't restain himself.

Oh, how stupid Jisoo is. His one and only strategy that he thought was the best, just failed and worst, he doesn't has any backup plan to help him right now. His hands are sweaty right now, and his mind doesn't want to help him right now. _Oh, fuck it! I'll do whatever I want!_

So, he did the last thing he wanted to do. For the one who doesn't know his blessing, they might thought that he's gone. No one sees him, or knows where he is. He just _poof_ himself away from their sight! They began to panick, well only the younger one. But suddenly they heard Jisoo's voice.

"I don't know why, but it's so weird when a monster tried to find you!" He says.

"Hyung, you sound so creepy." Hansol says.

"Yeah, he is. That's why I love his blessing." Says Seungcheol proudly.

Now, everyone was puzzled as they look at the empty room. "What's his blessing, hyung?" Asks Hansol again.

Jisoo heard it and he answers it. "My blessing is wind. A simple, and maybe powerful blessing? Yeah, I and just shifted myself to be an air, and be together with the wind. Unseen but can be felt."

As soon as he shifted himself to be seen, Manticore used his blistering speed to Jisoo, and made everyone surprised. Thankfully, Jisoo saw it, and he just show his palm to Manticore. Then, there's lines of wind and it makes Manticore stops walking, and be sent back to the wall.

But, Manticore is never give up. He used his tail and firing stingers to Jisoo. Jisoo can't let his hand's down, or not Manticore can free himself. So, Jisoo let himself be floated and he dodges every attack that were sent to him.

Then, he accidently moved his hand from Manticore, and resulted Manticore to be freed. He runs to him again, and this time he can't do anything. Manticore throws him behind, until his back is hitting the wall. Then, he sits on Jisoo's body. He let out his claws and slashes his arm.

"Hyung!" Everyone's was so surprised. But, Jisoo, he just used all his energy to blow an air to Manticore and let him threw back. Then, he sucks all the air away from his body.

When he saw that Manticore is slowly vanishing, he knows that he already won the duel. Then, he makes his way to the room, where everyone is waiting for him.

"Jisoo hyung! You're so amazing out there! I was like, how can he used his simple blessing, and made it looks so fucking cool!" Says Minghao excitedly, as he jumps up and down.

"Yeah, it's true. We're like your fans for awhile." This time, it's Mingyu.

Jisoo just smiles at them, and listens to them, as his small scratch on his hand were being healed by Seungkwan.

"But hyung, you made us so worried of you when suddenly that crazy monster attacked you." Says Chan as he pouts.

Jisoo just chuckles to him, and ruffles the youngest's hair. He looks so cute right now. "I'm sorry, Channie. But look, I healed!"

And then, they laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do follow me on Twitter. @jyaeez, because I'll give some spoilers there, and you can tell me your idea for the next chap. And, if you me to follow back, just say so.


End file.
